matthew_and_miyas_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Upcoming Story Plots
These are the upcoming storylines for the RP. Ones with a * next to the name have already been done. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD Canada* Jack, Miya, and Aradia head to Canada for a vacation and meet up with Jacob and the band. While James plays with Aradia, Jack and Jacob go to a Hockey Game. At the game, Jacob gets hurt by a puck and can't perform, leaving Miya to finish the concert in his place. First Birthday* James and Jacob get home just in time for Junior and Josephine's first birthday. Secret Mountain Fort Sliding* Matthew and Miya decide to take a sliding vacation with Silas and Aradia, and they land in the lair of the Disgustoids. A girl named Rose has started dating Slog and Festro is not happy about it one bit. Matthew eagerly wants to leave because of all the disgustingness of the fort, but Miya wants to stick around. After Slog tells about all the great times he and Rose have had, Festro uses a song that he claims he wrote for her and she falls in love with him. Matthew then points out that his Bionics picked up a secret message behind the music that said "You are under my control, your mind is mine!" Honey Pizza* After leaving Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, the four land inside the UG RV where they hang out with the Uncle Grandpa gang. Then, the RV crashes next to a purple ghost girl, who immediately falls in love with Belly Bag. The Council* Miya decides she wants to meet more duplicates, so Matthew takes her to a place where thousands of Matthews and Miyas slide to all the time. Things go great, until a horde of evil Matthews and evil Miyas escapes from the prison cells. Brian Goes Back to School* While Matthew and Miya wait for the timer to hit zero, we check in on Brian and NB. NB wakes up to see Brian putting on a backpack. Brian explains to NB that he's going to be taking a creative writing class to make his book better. NB is thrilled! But when Brian comes home crying, NB finds out that the teacher discriminates against gays. Dan* Matthew and Miya decide to travel to a parallel world Matthew visited in the past. Miya suddenly realizes that they've landed in the world of Dan Vs. Dan is distraught about not having a girlfriend. So, they decide to help him out! Tesseract* Perry decides to stake out at OWCA with Doc during the night to try to figure out what's going on with the vortex. As he's setting up cameras, he finds a small device in a hidden compartment of Doc's desk. He reluctantly decides to push the button on top, which sends out a pulse beam that opens the vortex. Perry tries to get out as fast as possible, but the rooms start changing position in the building. Peabody, will you be my boyfriend?* Peabody wants to see more parallel worlds. So, Matthew and Miya take him and Persephone to a random world. The world turns out to be a world where everyone is a homosexual, and those that are heterosexual are hazed. They think they'll be fine for the two hours Matthew set the timer for, but then Matthew looks and finds out that he accidently set it for two days. A Monstrous Moon* When Matthew admits that he hasn't seen a full moon in years, Miya plans to resolve that! At the same time, the Gems visit them and tag along. They go out into the desert for a perfect view and don't tell Matthew so that they can surprise him. Things go great, until Matthew gets a look at the moon and becomes a destructive monster that even the Gems can't defeat! Cortex* Miya, Jack, Pearl, and Peridot check out signs of life on the Cortex, so they go to check it out. Meanwhile, Matthew gets possessed. So, Ruby and Amethyst must fuse to form Tourmaline to give Garnet time to deactivate the tower. Miya's Mentor* Miya has to take a test to get her witch's license, but unfortunately fails. So, Drell appoints her a mentor. At first, Miya isn't very excited, until she finds out that her mentor is none other than Sabrina Spellman. Rodney or Ronald?* Perry notices that Rip-Off Rodney is acting strange, but just plays it off as insignificant. Then, when Perry is in the showers, Perry happens to notice a mole on Rodney's hip that wasn't there before. He asks Rodney about it, and he acts even stranger. So, Perry decides to investigate. When he hears two nearly identical voices arguing with each other in the locker room, he looks and sees that Rodney has a twin brother, which he treats like a doormat. Triton* When Matthew starts getting headaches whenever he hears the name "Ben Tennyson," the others try to figure out why. Then, his mind is taken over by an app in his Bionic Chip called "Triton," and he seeks to destroy the one and only Ben 10. Triton App Part Deux Matthew is captured by Doofenshmirtz. Perry, Miya, Mark, and Richie go to rescue him, but Doof stumbles upon Matthew's Triton App, a program in his Bionic Chip that allows the person who activates it to be in full control of him. Now, they must figure out a way to shut off the Triton App before Matthew helps Doof take over the Tri-State Area. Trading Faces* When Matthew detects another leak from Conqueror of All Worlds, he, Jack, and Billy investigate. They split up to cover more ground and Jack finds the portal first. Jack is elated at his find, but then gets sucked in and comes face to face with Amorpho, a shapeshifter. Amorpho takes Jack's form and escapes into reality to take it over for Maldark. Jack ends up stranded in Conqueror and has to find a way out to stop Amorpho. The Return Mary Janine (Matthew's female duplicate) Slides into Danville and busts Logan St Clair and Mal out of prison to wreak their revenge. Fawn* During a celebration of an old agent, Perry gets a visit from Bill Cipher. He accidently learns a terrible secret about the highly decorated ex-agent involving Fawn Liebowitz and another demon named Zelda Mirror. Emotion Commotion* While going through copies of Phineas and Ferb's old inventions, Mark accidently fires the Molecular Separator Ray. The blast hits Matthew, effectively removing all his emotions. Now, they have to scour the city to find each emotion (which have taken the form of a separate Matthew, each personifying the emotion in every way) and get them back into Matthew by midnight or he'll become an emotionless drone forever. Sports Vs. MLP* When Dexter and James spend more and more time together over My Little Pony, Frank and Jacob get jealous. So, they confront the two about it. Dexter and James invite their husbands to watch the show with them, but Jacob and Frank end up falling asleep halfway though it. Then, they ask James and Dexter to try watch sports with them, and James and Dexter end up falling asleep. Then the couples get into a big argument over which is better. Star Wars* Matthew and Miya take Silas and Aradia to Couruscant for a check-up. While they're there, Matthew gets a lot of strange looks. Matthew just ignores it. Then, the Empire captures him. Miya follows them to a newly rebuilt Death Star, only to find that the Sith in charge is none other than Matthew's duplicate, Darth Finalis. Card Wars A storm causes black-outs all over the tri-state area. So, to pass the time, Matthew and Miya play a game called Card Wars. Chemistry Frank's brother, Clyde, comes to OWCA hoping to find a job, and turns out that he's good at it! Frank gets extremely jealous. Then, the wormhole makes him start transforming into different elements of the Periodic Table. Matthew and Mark must figure out how to stop his transformations before he becomes Uranium. Stopwatch* Thanks to the wormhole, Miya's watch suddenly gains the ability to slow time down enough to make everything look frozen. At first, she has fun with it. But then, she finds out a terrible secret about one of her friends and finds an object that was taken from her a long time ago. Sliding Switcheroo Perry suddenly wakes up in another world. One where everything is mixed up! Frank is a cross-dresser, James is straight, Jacob's a puppy, Jasper is female, adult, and married to James, Marcus and Beverly are married and in the opposite gender, Matthew's a seadweller, Miya is dating Billy, Jack married Mimi, Silas is Miya's son and Aradia is Matthew's daughter, Matthew is dating Stacy, Mike doesn't have any alternate personalities, Ronald is a vicious womanizer with three ex-wives, Undertown doesn't exist, and, to top it all off, Perry is married to Dougie! At the same time, the Perry from this universe finds himself in ours and is completely confused about what's going on as well.